1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer device and a cluster server device that can hot-swap a storage device having a redundant configuration, in a plurality of information processing units.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 is a perspective view of an external configuration of a conventional computer device 10. The computer device 10 is, for example, a server device including a central processing unit (CPU) (not shown), a hard disk controller (HDD), and the like, provided inside a casing 11.
Two slots 121 and 122 are formed in a front face of the casing 11. Hard disks (HDD) 131 and 132 are removably inserted into the slots 121 and 122.
The HDD controller controls writing to and reading from the HDDs 131 and 132, which are large-capacity storage devices that store various types of data handled by the CPU. The HDDs 131 and 132 are arranged in a redundant configuration.
A mirror ring is used to store identical data in the HDDS 131 and 132, so that one can be used for recovery if the other breaks down.
The computer device 10 also includes a function of, when one of the HDDs 131 and 132 breaks down, replacing the broken HDD without terminating the operation of the computer device 10 (hot-swap).
If the HDD 131 breaks down, data is recovered from the HDD 132. The broken HDD 131 is removed from the slot 121 without terminating the operation of the computer device 10, and a replacement HDD (not shown) is inserted into the slot 121.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-184643 discloses a conventional computer device. FIG. 10 is a perspective view of an external configuration of a conventional computer device 20. The computer device 20 is a cluster server device (blade server device) in which a plurality of card-type information processing units 301 to 30n can be inserted into a casing 21. Each of the information processing units 301 to 30n has the same functions as the computer device 10 (see FIG. 9).
‘n’ number of slots 221 to 22n are formed in a front face of the casing 21. The information processing units 301 to 30n are removably inserted into the slots 221 to 22n.
FIG. 11 is a cross section taken along line X-X′ of FIG. 10. In FIG. 11, like reference numerals designate like parts as those shown in FIG. 10. In FIG. 11, a back plane 23 is provided inside the casing 21, and is physically and electrically connected to the information processing units 301 to 30n (see FIG. 10). The back plane 23 supplies electrical power to the information processing units 301 to 30n, and has a function of providing an interface.
The information processing unit 301 consists of a card-shaped printed circuit board 311, an HDD 32A1, an HDD 32B1, a CPU 331, and an HDD controller 341, and includes the same server functions as the computer device 10, as mentioned already.
The HDD 32A1, the HDD 32B1, the CPU 331, and the HDD controller 341 are mounted on the printed circuit board 311. The information processing unit 301 is mounted on the back plane 23 via a connector 351.
The HDD controller 341 controls writing to and reading from the HDD 32A1 and the HDD 32B1, which are large-capacity storage devices that store various types of data handled by the CPU 331. The HDD 32A1 and the HDD 32B1 are arranged in a redundant configuration.
A mirror ring is used to store identical data in the HDDs 32A1 and 32B1, so that one can be used for recovery if the other breaks down. Therefore, if the HDD 32A1 breaks down, data is recovered from the HDD 32B1.
In the conventional computer device 20 (FIGS. 10 and 11), the HDD 32A1 and the HDD 32B1 in the information processing unit 301 shown in FIG. 11 have a redundant configuration. However, although data can be recovered from one of the HDDs if the other breaks down, there is a problem that the broken HDD cannot be hot-swapped.
The HDD 32A1 and the HDD 32B1 are mounted on the same printed circuit board 311, and to replace the broken HDD 32A1, the entire printed circuit board 311 must be removed from the back plane 23, and the operation of the information processing unit 301 (server) must be terminated while the broken HDD 32A1 is replaced with a replacement HDD. The information processing unit 301 must then be remounted on the back plane 23.